


Children Here, Children There, Children Everywhere!

by LordSaladBar



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, chaos in a mall, children au, crackfic, slight Abigail Bellweather/Libba Swythe, the fiendish four, the manager isn't having it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSaladBar/pseuds/LordSaladBar
Summary: Today was supposed to be a normal day when the unit (plus Scylla) were turned into kids. Now it's Glory and Libba's job to watch the kids while Alder and Anacostia search for a cure, but are children just too much for them?ORThe unit (plus Scylla) are turned into kids and chaos ensues
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn, Tally Craven/Glory Moffett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Children Here, Children There, Children Everywhere!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for my best corn buddy, Zoë, @RayllaEndgame on twitter. She along with my other friend Adashii, helped me come up with this idea for a crackfic. I hope you all enjoy :D
> 
> Happy Birthday corn buddy! This one's for you...

Libba could always picture how every situation would play out, but this was too fucked for her to even think of. One minute she was fighting with Abigail, while her unit and Scylla were watching it go down, the next minute she was staring at a bunch of younglings. 

For some reason, the children appeared to be younger versions of the people just in front of her. Then it hit her, somehow Abigail, Tally, Raelle, and Scylla were turned into kids. 

Thankfully, their clothes had also shrunk to fit their tinier bodies. Libba still found herself questioning the situation as Glory ran over.

“What happened here?” Glory was very worried, with good reason as she had just found her girlfriend, Tally, sucking on her toe. Libba could only feel her rage growing as she realized she had no answer.

“Goddammit Glory, I don’t know! One minute their standing in front of me the next they’re on the floor as babies! Can the Spree do this, because this is a new fucking low--”

She was cut off by Glory’s soft words, “They’re kids, we shouldn’t cuss in front of them.”

“They’re not kids, its Abigail fucking--” Glory gave her the death glare and Libba wished she could say she wasn’t scared. “I mean they’re still our friends, right?”

Before Glory could respond, they heard a strong voice calling from behind. “When did this happen?” The two girls turned to see Alder standing behind them.

“Just a few moments ago, do you know what’s going on General?” Glory found herself asking.

“I know only small tales, but they were supposed to be just that. Stories.” Alder said staring at the children in disbelief.

“What did the tales say? How did this happen? How do we fix it?” Glory was bombarding the General with questions until Libba elbowed her in the side and she stopped. “Sorry, I’m just very worried.”

“Its ok Glory. The tales don’t say much, they’re mostly to detail what happens. It is unknown how it happens and how to reverse it.”

“What happens?” Glory asked desperation clear in her voice. The fear must have gotten to her for she seemed not to understand what the word inexplainable meant.

“Soldier, it means that I don’t know what happens, no story ever ends the in the right or good way. With everything figured out because they’re supposed to tell a gruesome lesson. I believe they all ended up dying because they weren’t supervised. They could just be left as children forever.”

“That can’t be it!” Glory yelled in disbelief and worry. All Libba could do was stand there eyes wide. She didn’t know what to say, this was really happening. 

“I’m afraid that’s it, but Anacostia and I will find more information and hopefully a cure. In the meantime, I need you two to take care of them, so they don’t end up getting themselves killed.”

Finally, Libba was able to find her words, “Us? You want us to watch a bunch of Fuck--” For some reason, she hadn’t expected Glory to care when she said this, she was wrong. The pain in her ribs was proof of this. ”I mean, how are we supposed to do that?”

“Do whatever you think is best for your friends, just get them out of here...Good luck.” and with that, she was off. Glory could only stare in disbelief as Alder faded into the distance.

Libba, on the other hand, was livid, “Where the fu-fork are we gonna take these kids!” Luckily, she was able to stop herself before she received another hit to the ribs. It seemed the other girl did not hear her though because no response came. She just kept staring at the place where their general had once stood.

When she turned back to the kids she found Glory marveling at the younger versions of her friends. They all looked afraid and lost, even little Abigail was slightly trembling. This was a sight Libba didn’t think she’d ever see. Even though she had hoped to see Abigail beaten and for her to finally see how much better she was, Libba couldn’t stand seeing her scared. It was an odd feeling urging her to pull them all into a bear hug.

“Hey, little fellas.” Libba mentally scolded herself for getting soft on her rival, but then again she couldn’t disobey the general’s orders. At least that’s what she thought she was doing it for. With quick thinking, she was able to come up with a plan to keep the kids distracted. “Would you guys want to head to the mall? We can pick up some nice toys for you to play with.”

“Swords!” Raelle jumped up screaming, earning a giggle from Glory as she refocused her attention. “I really like swords, can we get some?”

“I want balloons!” Libba couldn’t help but feel a small amount of fear rise as she heard the words coming from the younger former Spree member. They still didn’t know everything about Scylla’s past. Was she already a part of the Spree when she was a child? “I make them go up and up, so they never hit the floor.” 

At that Libba was able to let out a breath of relief, she was just a normal kid who liked playing with balloons. Seeing the confusion on the girl’s face she picked her up and spun her in a quick circle saying, “Of course we’ll get all the balloons you want!” When she placed young Scylla down she couldn’t stop smiling as the girl began giggling. 

Libba didn’t know why she did or said any of that, she had always seen herself as cold and closed off. She never felt that motherhood was a good choice for her, but somehow she felt it was her job to protect the girl’s happiness. 

Tally ran up to Glory, latching onto her left leg. “Are the squishy animals gonna be there? I like their little fluffy bodies!” Glory placed her hand on the small of the girl’s back.

“Of course, there will be tons of them.” The girl jumped in happiness. Her eyes sparkled with her excitement.

“Yay! Let’s go.”

Every kid had agreed to their little trip, except for one. Abigail was still visibly trembling. Her eyes switched from place to place and all the big people around them. Then she saw everyone staring at her. She squealed in surprise.

“I’ll go if it stops everyone from staring at me.”

Glory walked over to Abigail and grasped her hand, with Tally’s already secured in her other hand, which meant Libba was stuck with the love birds including the former spree member. She reluctantly grabbed their hands because she knew Alder’s fury would be worse than whatever these kids could drop on them.

“So I’ve got these two and you’ve got Raelle and Scylla? It’ll be easier if we split up and split the work.”

“Fine, but I’m not gonna enjoy this.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk to the store had been anything but pleasant. The kids, save for Abigail, had been overly excited to play at the store, but as soon as they learned that they had to walk all of their excitement drained. Abigail just stayed silently walked, holding Glory’s hand. 

They were complaining the whole walk there, asking to turn back or for Libba and Glory to carry them, which of course Glory did. She plucked Tally into her arms and carried her all the way to the store. Abigail didn’t want to be carried.

Libba on the other hand persisted for she would give no such crutch. She knew these kids as adults and they were stronger than this. After many long minutes of complaining though, she broke and for the last minute of the walk she carried the two children she was tasked with watching in her hands.

When they stopped in front of the giant building, the kid’s bubbly nature returned as they jumped out of Glory and Tally’s arms and raced through the entrance. Abigail only squeezed Glory’s hand tighter.

They stood in a moment of silence, taking in what just happened. Glory and Libba looked to each other, having a conversation through their gazes.

We have to go get them.

I am not going after them, plus I have two trouble makers and you have Tally and Abigail to look after. Plus, you only lost one because Abigail is still attached to your hip there!

Good luck.

No, this isn’t done. 

Glory didn’t catch the last part as she had already entered the building and gone off towards Tally. Looking back Libba realized she didn’t pay any attention to where here two had gone. She walked into the building and prepared herself. This was gonna be hard.

Thankfully, there seemed to be no damage to the store. Glancing up the only thing she could see was a ballon. It was bobbing up and down. . . Scylla.

Running over to the aisle she spotted the girl doing exactly what she said she would. She bounced the balloon up into the air and worked to keep it off of the ground. She walked closer to her, doing her best to sneak and be unseen. She was almost within grasping distance. Maybe this wouldn’t be too hard.

Suddenly, her hand was slapped away by something wooden. Libbed brought her hand back to her chest with a hiss. Looking in front of her she could see her other child, Raelle. 

“Don’t lay a hand on the fair maiden or else you’ll have to deal with me!”

Scylla looked back at her savior and her face went red. “Thank you, my bravest knight.” She placed a small kiss on her knight’s cheek and grabbed her hand as they began to run away.

“Get back here you little shits.” She noticed the angry faces of parents staring at her at that last sentence. “I-I mean. . . get back here with those little shirts. We don’t condone stealing!” Everyone went back to their own lives and only half glanced back at her. She’d saved her skin. Now she had to find the girls again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glory rounded the corners searching for her runaway girlfriend whilst holding tightly onto the one she still had. She knew Tally would make a beeline for the stuffed animals, but she didn’t know where they were. If only she’d come to this place more often.

They continued walking for a couple of minutes until they heard shouting. Walking towards the sound they found Tally fighting with another small child. They tugged on a stuffed animal, which got clearer as they got closer. 

“Let got of shrimpy.” They were fighting over a shrimp stuffy.

“No! He’s mine.” Glory knew she should be in there stopping the fight, but she kind of wanted to see how it played out.,

“SHE is not yours and she has to get to her wedding with Miss clownfish.” Of course Tally was staging a wedding with the stuffed animals. The kids now looked they were gonna kill each other, so Glory decided now was the time to step in.

Before she could even get close enough, a girl ran in with another child trailing behind her. She held a wooden sword and during her run, she slashed her way between Tally and the other girl. The new children both looked familiar and their actions were even more so. 

“Raelle, Scylla, Tally, come here please.” Raelle merely looked up at her with a mischievous smirk as Scylla reached for Tally’s hand and pulled her along in their train. In a split second, they were gone. 

“Get back here you forkers.” Glory looked over to see Libba a few feet from her stopping to catch her breath. 

“Looks like we’re back down to one kid again.” Glory offered a small smile, hoping to make this situation just a little better.

“Yeah, and splitting up didn’t help at all. Now they’ve ganged up on us.”

“Let’s just work together then?” Libba only gave an angry nod in return as they continued their search for the children.

While they were walking, Libba couldn’t help but find herself staring down at little Abigail. She hadn’t run away or joined in on the chaos. She just stood there clinging onto Glory’s hand. It wasn’t at all what Libba had expected of a baby Abigail.

Libba’s thoughts scattered back to reality when she heard a deep voice yell, “What the fuck? Get away from me you little shits!” Libba looked to Glory and gave a small nod. That had to be their friends.

Running over they saw Raella with her wooden sword attacking a grown man, while Scylla and Tally cheered her on. The man noticed them as they rounded the corner, his face flushed with anger.

“Get your children off of me.”

“Kids-” before Glory could let out another word, a tall man in a red and white suit walked over to them, his footsteps booming like thunder. He rounded the corner business written all over his face.

“What seems to be the problem here sir?” 

“These pesky pieces of shit.” Turning his attention to them, the business man’s eyes almost bulged right out of their sockets. He turned to Glory and Libba with a small smile.

“Ladies, could you please get your children under control or get them out?” His face shown kindness and understanding, but his voice sounded angry and annoyed.

“We’d love to leave, but we can’t even catch the brats, so no we can’t leave just yet. Unless you want to help?” Libba was challenging him with her words as she gave the same fake smile he did.

His teeth pushed harder against each other and his eyebrows furrowed, “Ma’am, your children aren’t my problem, so I suggest you grab them and get them out of here before I call security.” He didn’t wait for an answer as he stormed off.

Libba turned to raise both her hands at the man she assumed to be the manager and put up both her middle fingers. “Fork you, you motherforker.” Her words, even though they were censored, gained her a small jab from Glory.

“What? I censored it.”

“Not that. . . The kids are gone again.” Libba looked back to see the kids were gone and the angry customer had also evacuated the scene. When Libba looked to Glory she noticed something missing.

“Where’s Abigail?” Glory looked up to her, sorry written all over her face.

“The other girls took her with them.”

“So now we’re back to nothing.”

Glory didn’t respond as they started walking back through the mall. There heads low just like their spirits. They started with the four and ended up losing all of them. Even Abigail. This was not their day.

Surprisingly, the mall was rather silent. There was no commotion from other customers finding the Fiendish Four. With no signs of the kids, they wandered the store for long minutes. They even contemplated going back and telling Alder they lost them.

“Goo Goo! Libby!” Libba stopped as Raelle sprung in front of them, stopping them from moving forward. Glory looked onwards with surprise. This whole time they had been playing a sort of hide and seek, trying to stay away from Glory and Libba, but now Raelle was calling for them? Before either one could say anything she pulled them with great strength towards the bathrooms where all the other kids were.

Tally and Scylla were sitting by Abigail, their faces laced with concern and fear. Raelle looked up at them and simply pointed towards Abigail.

“Abbi started crying and we don’t know what to do. Please help her.”

When they both looked at Abigail, they could see the many tears running down her face as she tried to hide herself from everyone. Glory prepared herself to run over, take the girl in her arms, and comfort her when Libba sprang up.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Her voice was laced with a softness Glory had never heard come from the shorter girl. She watched speechless as Libba walked over and placed a hand on the small of Abigail’s back. Abigail crumpled into her side as she worked to mumble out a response.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me. Come here.” She picked the girl up and brought her into a close hug. Holding her tightly as if she’d disappear if she let go, something that Abigail returned. “You wanna leave here?” The girl gave a small nod against Libba’s chest.

Glory looked at the other girls agreeing out of concern for Abigail. Her heart softened at all of them crowding around Libba to make sure Abigail was okay. It was also cute how Libba had softened up to help the small girl. They all stood up to finally exit the mall and return back to base.

They walked back in silence, Abigail having calmed down, but she still stayed in Libba’s arms. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the reached the base Alder confronted them with news that she was able to find the cure. Glory and Libba were ecstatic that their friends would be back, especially after everything they had to get through today.

They had come back with no recollection of the day and when they asked, Glory went into a whole story of the day. The four being horrified with what happened, while Glory and Libba only laughed. 

It had been a pain to get through for the two caretakers, but now that their friends were back they could only laugh at what happened. Plus, the four’s reactions were priceless.

When Glory got to the last part, Libba piped in to stop her, a blush forming on her face. Unfortunately for her, Glory just pushed her back and continued. Libba noticed Abigail’s small stares after the story had finished, despite her trying not to notice.

After the other girls had all gone to their rooms, Abigail stayed back to talk to Libba.

“Hey, um, thanks for today. I must have been a handful.”

Libba’s hand went to her neck, “You were actually the least troublesome.”

“I meant with the whole tantrum thing.” She gave a little chuckle at the end which only came out awkward and strangled.

“Oh, it was nothing really. I had to do anything I could to get you guys to come back with us so...”

“Yeah, I just wanted to say thanks, I’m gonna go now. Goodnight.” She gave a small smile, but her voice had lowered after what Libba said. She seemed more saddened now.

“Goodnight.” With that, Abigail walked slowly off towards her room. Fuck. Libba you messed up again.

She may be able to handle children crying, but emotions? Those were a whole different rollercoaster.

**Author's Note:**

> It was really tough to tie turning into children in with the Motherland universe, but I hope I did well enough. I hope you all enjoyed! :)


End file.
